


Cheetah's Hope

by Nightshade40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Blood and Injury, Dark, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, On Hiatus, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade40/pseuds/Nightshade40
Summary: Mark and Felix are mates. Mark ends up falling for Aaron and Jack. Felix just wants his mate to be happy. When both Mark and Jack go missing and something happens will the truth be revealed?





	1. Chapter 1

Felix and Mark knew each other since 2008 and became boyfriends in 2010 after despite many attempts Felix refused to let the shifter go. the cheetah coat was golden with spots everywhere and a white tail tip yet to Felix his boyfriend or mate was beautiful in both forms. Mark loved Felix from his hair, his crystal blue eyes, his voice, body and his the personality. Felix and Wade encouraged Mark to become a youtuber. At First the shifter was nervous not using a camera and started by playing horror games much to his friends amusement though as he continued people began commenting and liking his videos.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was slowly getting subscribers and views then one day he was playing Dead Space part 2 where he showed his face to the fans. The fans saw that he had Asian features, black hair and dark brown eyes. As years went by Mark also began playing with other youtubers including Yamimash, Bob, Wade, Minx and even Felix himself. Mark would often flirt with the other youtubers which often resulted in Felix and Yamimash flirting right back. Felix quickly noticed that fans were shipping his mate with Wade and Yamimash. One night Felix decided to talk to his mate about it. "hey Mark? did you know that the fans are shipping you with other youtubers ?", asked Felix feeling amused when he saw the shock in the brown eyes. "no I didn't know Felix. Who are they shipping me with?", said Mark sitting on the bed next to his mate who shrugged but answered watching the expressions, "Wade, yamimash and myself." There was shock when Wade's name was said, surprised at Yamimash's and amusement at Felix's. "Wade is like my brother and Aaron is just a friend. I love you Felix and you are my mate", said softly Mark and was resulted in Felix kissing him deeply. There was a familiar sound that made Felix laugh while he looked down at his Mark who was churring before Felix went back to kissing the shifter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. how are you? I got some news. in two weeks on Friday I won't be able to update early like I used to because one of my volunteer jobs requires me to leave early. so I was wondering on what would you like? would you like me to update on Saturday or Friday nights?


	3. Chapter 3

Felix opened his eyes to see some black hair in front of his face and his sleeping mate curled up asleep against him. Glancing at the calendar near the bed he saw that tomorrow was when Mark had to leave for a while. Every once a year all shifters had to leave for a month then go back to their partners. Mark had so far been to Sweden in 2008, Ohio in 2009, Ireland in 2010, LA in 2011 and New York in 2012. Wrapping a arm around the shifter's waist protectively he glared at the calendar. Felix had to admit that he was protective of his mate for a reason as before Felix there were two other mates, before Felix there was Nathan, before Felix was Vivian and the Sweden youtuber closed his eyes when he remembered Vivian: _Vivian had been Mark's mate for three years until 2008 where she broke up with the shifter and it had just about broke the Korean-germen. Felix remembered meeting Mark in 2008 during the one month travelling when he had been with Marzia who once seeing the shifter greeted him happily and there was a surprised look. Felix remembered seeing the dullness in the beautiful brown eyes and the scratches on the face. The Korean-germen would spend the month in Sweden often talking with Marzia and Felix then the Swedish man saw the eyes light up when bumping into the two. One day Mark brought Vivian, Nate and Tyler to visit Felix and Marzia. Safe to say that Felix hated Vivian for a lot of reasons: she was too controlling, her voice made Mark flinch and the fear in the brown eyes. The first time that Mark arrived at Felix's home with two other shifters with cuts and bruises it made Felix alert. Wade was a Anatolian shepherd and Bob a germen shepherd but both asked Felix for help. Felix had gained a crush on the shifter so it pained him to see his friend so badly injured. Marzia who had found about the crush began asking questions which was when Bob said that it had been Vivian. Wade and Mark had shifted into their animal forms so they saw the feline curled up against the large dog who was curled around the cheetah. Almost every day Felix would help Bob and Wade tend to every scratch and bruise until one day Mark didn't appear. Felix, Marzia, Tyler, Nate, Wade and Bob found him laying face down in the park near a tree only barely breathing. Vivian had almost killed Mark and to top it off Nate said that the mate link was snapped so Mark had broke up with Vivian. F_ _elix, Marzia, Nate, Bob, Wade and Tyler spent a lot of time helping the Korean-germen. Felix also tried to take the shifter on a date which Mark agreed though he did try to push the Swedish man away._ Felix rested his head on his mate's shoulder feeling thankful that Marzia didn't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron didn't understand why he felt sad when he heard that Mark was leaving but offered a place to stay if the shifter ended up in Britain which was accepted and it made his heart beat fast. He reminded himself that Mark was only a friend who was taken despite the flirting and he had to remind himself that he has a girlfriend who he loves. Thoughts would often slip through which he had to shove away.

Mark could only watch in amusement as his mate panicked at the thought of Mark ending up lost. Mark had come to terms that he had fallen for Aaron but he was scared to say because the british youtuber has a girlfriend and he didn't want the friendship to end. Felix didn't notice the camera pointed at him until he heard laughter where he looked up to see his mate unworried and laughing while recording his panic. "MARK!!!", shouted Felix despite his blue eyes lighting up in amusement so he wasn't really annoyed. "I will be ok. I will be travelling with Tyler", assured Mark and Felix smiled. Felix knew that he could trust both shifters because not only was Tyler a tiger shifter but the two acted like brothers more than anything so they would protect each other. He also trusted Tyler and so he asked on where the two would be travelling. "LA, New York, Ohio, Ireland and maybe Britain then I will come back to Sweden", said Mark after Tyler arrived then with a quick kiss he left leaving Felix. The two shifted and soon there was two large felines walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark had to admit that he enjoyed travelling with Tyler because they would just travel with no idea on where they were planning to go instead they would just travel. Turns out that they ended up in LA where they encountered Shane and Leo so the two spent the time catching up with them. Nate had visited also before heading to England for a while and Shane welcomed the two.

Felix had been playing with Yamimash, Bob and Wade on Gmod when Bob glanced at his phone and then turned back to playing. "Mark is currently in LA. He is catching up with Leo and Shane", said Bob to the other three. Aaron perked up at the words but at the same time he was wondering on who Leo was and asked the three. It was Wade who answered, "Leo is one of Mark's cubs who now has a mate and cubs of his own. Leo is from a litter with Mark's first mate and has three sisters and two brothers. Almost all have mates and cubs of their own." Aaron gaped at the words and asked, "Mark is a grandfather?". He heard laughter from the three before Bob replied, "shifters are semi-immortal meaning that they stop aging but can be killed from guns, knives and anyway humans can die except old age. mates and friends bonded to a shifter ends up being semi-immortal. how old do you think Mark is?" the explanation made Aaron understand his friend more.


	6. Chapter 6

Felix took pity on the british youtuber and decided to explain about Mark's family, "Mark has four brothers, four cousins and several sons in laws. Mark's daughters Raksha, Haley and Amissa and his sons are Leonardo, Seth and Jayden. Amissa is mated to Bill Weasley, Leo is mated to Charlie Weasley, Haley is mated to Neville Longbottom and Jayden is mated to Antonio Garcia. Mark's cousins are Neal Caffrey, Tony Stark, Sherlock and Bryce Larkin. Tony currently has three daughters and one son. Tony has four sons in law and one daughter in law. Mark is also the mother of Haley, Amissa, Raksha, Seth, Leo and Jayden." There was silence from Aaron and Felix swore to edit the part out so that no fans would know the information and he would ask the british youtuber to edit the part out and not tell anyone. Wade and Bob were not helping by laughing making Felix roll his eyes. "Leo, Jayden, Seth Haley, Raksha and Amissa were born in 1978. Leo, Jayden, Haley and Amissa had their litters in 2000", finished Felix casually. Bob and Wade were laughing harder now at the silence and Felix wondered if he broke the other man.


End file.
